ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mind over Matter
Mind over Matter is the 4th episode of Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in a warehouse. A shadow approaches as if walking towards a figure at the end. The shadow passes over a wall with math equations written in chalk on it. There is a faint scribbling noise which gets louder as the shadow gets closer to the figure. The shadow then stops at a figure on his knees writing on the ground with chalk. Voice: I got it. The figure continues scribbling on the ground. Voice: (clears throat) I said I got it. Did you hear me? Figure: (stopping all of a sudden) I did. And the correct way to say what you have said was "I have it". Now what do you want? I'm busy. A big man with short, messy blonde hair wearing a black turtleneck walks out of the shadows carrying a crate. Man: (in a sarcastic tone) I have it. (now normal toned) The parts you needed. Figure: Finally. The figure drops the chalk and gets up. He turns around which reveals himself as a brown haired man wearing a black hoodie and glasses. The big man places the crate down and the other man opens it with a crowbar. He then removes the parts and places them into a machine next to where he was writing. Man: What's this for anyways? Man 2: It's none of your business. But if you must know, its a Neuron Enhancer. It amplifies the neurons in a living brain. Processing speed increases, memory lasts longer and learning would take less time. With a machine like this, I can make profit unlike anything you have even seen. I just need to test it. The second man climbs into the machines and sits in a seat. He adjusts controls and lowers a helmet connected to the machine onto his head. He then presses a button and the machine activates. Pumps begin to move upwards and downwards in a cycle, water is pressured into the machine, generates engage rapidly. The monitor inside the machine then bleeps with Malfunction as a message. The man inside the machine then begins to yell out in pain. A yellow glow emits from the small window in front of the machine and then with a large flash, the machine settles down and powers down. The door then slides open and smoke is released from the chamber. Man: Are you alright? Voice: Yes... I can feel it. The Neuron Enhancer worked successfully. So much knowledge. Powerful Knowledge! This was the work of a genius. No... There is a better word. So many words in my head. Man: That's great and all but I want to get paid now. Especially with that big amount of cash you'll be making. Voice: I wanted to sell this machine to the world so everyone can be enhanced but it's not easy living in a world of limited minds. They may be smarter but not sharper. No, no, no. But if I were to... expand those tiny, little minds... then people might just understand me. A wave of energy is released from the smoke and fired upon the man whom the falls to the ground and grabs his head. Man, struggling; in pain: What's... happening? Figure, stepping from the smoke: It's time for a smarter world for I am a Master Mind! The figure is revealed to be the man who stepped into the machine but with a large head with veins on it. Theme Song The episode continues at a crossword in a newspaper in the process of being solved eventually. The person attempting to solve the crossword is a security guard who is working on it from his security booth. Suddenly, an alarm goes off and the security guard gets off his chair and grabs his weapon. Followed by some other security guards, they exit from a room into a bank. In the middle of the room is the blonde haired man from before the titles holding a weapon and a woman. Man: Everyone shall stay where they remain and hand over the profit or I will harm this woman! Security Guard, pointing weapon: Sir, please drop your weapon. The man turns around with an angered face and shoots at where the security guards are. The security guards dodge as the area where they were talking is blasted with energy. Man: The fired shot was a warning for those who dare to go against my orders! Outside of the bank, specifically The National Bellwood Bank, Brandon arrives and sees a bunch of police officers and police cars stationed outside. Brandon: What's going on here, Officers? Police Chief: Who wants to know? Brandon: An international super hero. The Chief looks and then gains a surprised expression after gasping. Police Chief: Oh Brandon 10. Sorry about that. There's an um hostage situation going on inside. A crazy blond guy with some type of an energy weapon. He's demanding cash. Loads of it. There were already shots fired. Brandon: Then there's no time to loose. It's Hero Time! Brandon pulls up his sleeve and activates the Ultimatrix. He slaps down the face plate and transforms into Rocks. Rocks: ROCKS! Rocks then goes over to the entrance and enters the bank. Rocks: Drop it, Blondie. The man then turns to the door with the woman in his hands and the weapon in the other. Man: Well isn't this interesting. Rocks: You heard me the first time. Man: I did. And the correct way to say what you said is "I want you to drop your weapon." And in any case I would say, NO! (fires) Rocks is then hit with an energy blast but isn't as effected. He then goes back to where he was standing and cracks his knuckles. Rocks: My turn. Rocks then punches the ground but nothing happens. Then a faint shaking is felt and rocks fly through the glass doors and hit the man in the head, chest and arm. The man then falls down and the woman runs away. Rocks transforms back into Brandon as the police officers storm in and take the man away. Man, being taken away: There will be more at the bank. I'll get what I need! The police officers then throw him in the back of a police car. The man giving off a smirk with his yellow eyes at a police officer but then he sort of snaps out of whatever he was in, his eyes return to normal and he looks confused. Man: Hey! Get me out of here. I didn't do anything wrong. Police Chief: You're kidding me, right? You held a bank hostage, son. You're going away for a long time. Man: Bank? I don't know what you're talking about. I was just delivering some parts. How'd I even get here? Police Officer, with hat over his eyes: Take him away. He can talk of this nonsense at court. Police Chief: Good call. But I make the orders. (to driver) Get him out of here. The police car drives away. Brandon: Well that was weird. Police Chief: I thought you were used to it. He mentioned others finishing up his job here. We might conduct a steak out here at the bank and catch the criminals in the act. Brandon: Sounds like a plan, Chief. If you need some help just give me a heads up. Police Chief: We don't exactly have a Brandon signal. Brandon: I'll know. Maybe. Probably just be in the area. (leaves) The Police Officer with the hat over his eyes looks at Brandon leaving and lifts up his hat revealing yellow eyes. The scene then transitions to night at Sarah's house who is watching the news. TV: (shows logo) And now for the man with the plan, the defender of the country and the reporter of news: Jeff Thompson! Jeff Thompson then sits at his desk and adjusts the papers in front of it. Jeff Thompson, on TV: Good evening, America. I'm Jeff Thompson with updates on the most despising stories from canned meat to alien wackos. Our first story for tonight is a bank robbery at The National Bellwood Bank or the TNBB for you hip kids and anagram lovers. There was a hostage situation involving a man named Malcolm Testa who shot at security guards and demanded a large amount of money. But that's not the worst part people! Brandon 10 just had to show up and ruin the job of the people who risk their lives for our country; the Police. He also just barged in there and threw rocks at the guy. How irresponsible, life threatening and immature does this person people call a hero have to be?! (calms down) And um... (in a bored manner while reading a paper on his desk) in order news, there's a math tournament happening at some school or something but- but I'm telling you people! Brandon 10! He's a threat! He's a menace! And he's a- A network color test appears on the screen as well as a continuous beep. Over at a networking company building known as "Duo News", there is static on their screens as people working at systems and computers are confused. Jeff Thompson who is sitting at a desk in front of a green screen gets up and looks upset. Jeff Thompson: What's going on? Man: Sorry, Jeff. Network went out while we were broadcasting. There's nothing wrong with the systems though so it must be the satellite. Jeff Thompson: I don't care what it is. Just fix it. I have deadlines, Bob. Deadlines! How am I supposed to be doing interviews while delivering some stupid lecture about a science thing at some school. Bob: It's Math, sir. Jeff Thompson: You keep that up and you'll be looking for a job at a construction site. Now go fix the satellite or whatever its called. I'm getting a coffee. (storms off set) Meanwhile, the Police Officer with the yellow eyes is taking off in a police truck with the satellite in the back. Later, the truck is seen outside of the warehouse. Inside, Master Mind is installing it to his Neuron Enhancer. Master Mind: With the majority of the police at the scene of the crime, no one would think to look for a fellow officer at a news broadcasting building. And of course they would not. Their minds are too small to think outside the box but they soon won't be. But I have learned a lot from you, officer. Yes... Police combat training, debriefings, the codes to call for specific emergencies, the number to your wife even. Won't she be pleased to know that her husband is conducting criminal activities. But there's something interesting. Brandon 10. World renowned super hero whom can change his shape and form into the samples of actual alien DNA. Now he might get in the way. I'm going to have to do something about that. A motorcycle passes by outside. Master Mind: Idea! Monitors Online. The monitors on his console of controls show a group of motorcycle riders driving by. Master Mind: Speed and Endurance. Brilliant for a typical alien teenager and a first test for multiple targets. Master Mind puts the helmet back on and activates the satellite. The satellite then rotates until it faces the direction of the biker group. It then fires a signal at them and causes them to stop driving and grab their heads. Then after a while, they stop as a soft yellow glow emits from their helmets and then continue riding however more organized this time. When the episode resumes, the team are sitting at The Juice Shack with their milkshakes. Sarah: I don't know if I can do this, guys. Coco: Just relax. You've got this in the bag. Sarah: Are you sure? Because you should see some of competition. Brandon: It should be easy. If I liked math, I'd even sign up. Sarah: You signing up for something related to math? You do know about trigonometry, right? Brandon: Yeah... Suuuure. (sips milkshake) Sarah: I should have signed up for Chess. Coco: No one else can save the world for alien invasions. Without your smartness, we wouldn't be here right now. Sarah: Thanks, Coco. But its intelligence not smartness. Coco: Oh (looks a little disappointed but receives a kiss on the check from Sarah) Oh! Brandon: Do you two really have to do this in public? I'm trying to drink a milkshake here. (sips) Coco: Why? Because your cousin is in love with your best friend? Brandon: Don't remind me... (leans head against folded arms on the table) Across the street, one of the riders stares at the team in the distance. Not too far from then, the team are seen driving on the street in Coco's Car. Brandon: Why couldn't I take my car? Coco: Because you miss sitting in the back. Brandon: I really don't. I need there's an expired sandwich back here. Coco: I actually might still have that experimented on sandwich around where you're sitting. Brandon: Dude! Don't freak me out about that sandwich again. A motorcycle then chases Coco's Car. Coco then adjusts his mirror and sees a motorcycle behind him. Coco: What's this guy's problem? Coco tries to shake him off his tail but the cyclist remains. More cycles join the first one as they begin to engage. A cycle then starts to ram against the side of Coco's Car. Coco: Hey! Watch the Paint Job! The car then begins to go off road. Coco: Hang on! Coco steps on the gas pedal and drives off faster still being pursued by the riders. Coco then drifts the car which creates some smoke in the air and he then drives off. The riders then drives through the smoke and crash against the side of a railing. One the motorcycles then crashes into a gas station and it explodes. The explosion then knocks down some electric cables behind the riders who are hanging onto the edge of the surface over a long drop down to the next road. Coco stops the car and the team get out. Brandon: Sarah, can you catch the riders? Sarah: I can't get too close. I might drop them. Coco: Looking for something that doesn't get affected by electricity. Brandon: Alright Ultimatrix. I'm going to need something to save the riders and get past electricity. Maybe Electrix? Maybe Rocks? Gimme someone. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into a New Alien. New Alien: SHOCK SPEED! (quickly) Whoa! A new guy! Awesome! Alright, time to get those riders! Shock Speed then runs quickly over to the electric cables and drains the electricity from them. Shock Speed: Now Sarah! Sarah pulls up most of the riders using one of her energy bubbles and places them gently on the road. One of the riders, still hanging onto the edge, let's go of his grip and falls. Shock Speed then jumps off the side of the road and runs down the side of the cliff. He then looks up and sees the falling rider. He then jumps up, grabs him and then runs back down the cliff at fast speeds then turns around and runs back up the cliff side with the rider in his hands until he makes it back to the road where he drops him. Rider: Aw man... What just happened? Shock Speed, quickly: What? Don't remember? Rider: I don't remember anything? How did we get here? Shock Speed, quickly: No way. This happened to be earlier! Shock Speed transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: That guy who held the bank hostage didn't remember him doing anything. And he also had- Sarah: Let me guess. Yellow eyes? Brandon: Yeah. How did you know? Sarah: I saw his picture on the news. I thought it was interesting to look up on the internet. Brandon: So this yellow thing is controlling people? Coco: Seems so. Brandon and Sarah look and see a group of yellow eyed people surrounding the team. Sarah puts up an energy wall to stop the people from attacking them. Sarah, to the riders: Where were you before you forgot what you were doing? Rider: Around a warehouse with this big satellite on top. Around Cipher Avenue and 100th Street. Sarah: The Duo News Building lost their satellite. That's why broadcasts were cut short. Coco: Looks like we found our guy. Don't worry. I know all the warehouse districts. The team get in Coco's Car. Brandon: I'm not sure I want to know why. Coco: I was looking for a place of my own before I got the garage. Coco's Car drives around the yellow eyed people as the riders drive off on their motorcycles in the opposite direction. The people then stare off as the car gets further away. Later, Coco's Car arrives at the warehouse with the satellite. The team exit the car and approach the warehouse. Brandon: Are you sure this is it? The last one was just some guy and his Detect TV. Coco: Well it's like I said: "Get rid of cable. Get a private alien network." And I'm pretty sure this is it. Coco absorbs the ground and forms his hand into a hammer. He then makes various large dents into the warehouse doors and they crawl through. They then walk through the warehouse and see the chalk equations which have increased since the last time. Brandon: Looks like we're dealing with someone on your level, Sarah. Voice: Oh but you are incorrect, Brandon 10, for I am the most intelligent being in the area and soon the only being in this world. Gentlemen, and miss, Behold! The lights turn on instantly to reveal a red, robotic suit with four legs and a glass bubble at its top. Master Mind is already situated inside the bubble. The news satellite is also connected to the robot. Master Mind: Once I activate this satellite, it was send my brainwaves to the Duo News Satellite in Space where my shared Neurons will be transmitted to every living being in the world. Then I will enhance them so that my neurons are stronger than their own making me in control of every Human being on the Earth. Coco: I guess its brains against brawn. Master Mind: There's nothing you can do to stop me. Especially once I'm done expanding your minds. Imagine how much I would learn from that device of yours. Knowledge on aliens and space travel and all the things that you've seen in the universe enhanced to every single detail which I can explore. Then with the whole Human Race at my control, I can expand my knowledge throughout the universe. Brandon: Well prepared to be outmatched against brain power. Sarah: Brandon, you don't know what you're getting into. Brandon: Relax. I know someone who does. Sarah: I can't go against him. You're putting too much faith into me. Brandon: You were my second choice. The first would be... Brandon activates the Ultimatrix, scrolls through holograms, selects one and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Brainiac. Brainiac: BRAINIAC! Master Mind: The structure of that cranium is marvelous. I must have it. Brainiac: An attempt to control a brain like my own is an attempt to make me break out into an outburst of laughter which has a high probability however I choose not to do so in order to present how serious I am about the current issue at hand. Master Mind: Okay... You may preform "the talk" but let us see if you can perform "the walk", as they say. Master Mind activates his controls of his Neuron Enhancer and focuses a beam attack on Brainiac. Brainiac then struggles slightly as he is getting pushed back slightly by the energy blast. He then deactivates his brain force field and releases a massive, green psychic beam at Master Mind's beam. The two beams then collide and merge causing a massive release of psychic energy. Brandon, in his Human Form, and Master Mind, in his form before mutation, wake up in a telepathic network. Brandon: What happened? Master Mind: It seems our psychic energies have merged and caused a temporary telepathic network. Brandon: I didn't know I could do that. Master Mind: Well this is a special one. How unfortunate that you'll end up brain dead when I'm done with you. You see Brandon, I am powerful in this aspect and I am smarter in this world. There is no way you can defeat me in your form now. Brandon is silent for a minute and then takes a deep breath. Brandon: Oh the contrary, I believe that you and your information seem a bit outdated because it seems that you are unaware of the massive brain structure that the transformation I have selected contains which has not only a remarkable progressing speed but powerful and alien neutrons. Powerful neutrons, as in your own words, "my neutrons are stronger than their own making me in control". Master Mind: Impossible. You're not intelligent at all in your form. Brandon: But I'm still in my form physically. This is a telepathic network, Master Mind. Before you hack into someone's brain, make sure their brain isn't even more powerful than yours. You may be ready to upload your mind into the world but are you ready for someone to be uploaded into your mind? Master Mind: No... No... NO! Brandon touches Master Mind's forehead and a flash overcomes them both. Back in the physical world, Brandon is seen standing up with his hand out and the robot is on the ground powered down. Brandon opens his eyes and looks around. Coco: What just happened? Brandon: Y'know I'm not quite sure. Later, the police arrest Master Mind and take away his equipment. Coco: Shouldn't we call The Mechanics or something? Brandon: I can't have Master Mind knowing about the way they work or the stuff they use. He'll be better learning what it means to spend life behind bars. Sarah: Well this was a learning experience for all of us then. Coco: I didn't learn anything. I guess I'm not as smart as you two. (looks disappointed) Sarah: Well you're street smart so any type of smart is good enough for me. Coco: So do I have to stay after class? Sarah: Maybe... They start to embrace. Brandon: Seriously, guys? Again? Go get a warehouse or something. Sarah: I just remembered I have the Math Tournament coming up. I have to study. Coco: It's like you said Sarah. We all had a learning experience. Maybe that's enough learning for today. Sarah: Thanks, again. Brandon: Well now I'm going to have to play some video games and eat burgers in order to not gain a reputation as a nerd after that whole mind meld thing. Coco: Oh yeah. You looked into that guy's head but you never told us what you saw in there. Brandon: It was a mess actually. I can't really understand it now but I saw hatred and a beauty for knowledge. Sarah looks inspired while Coco looks disappointed and folds his arms. Brandon, however, wasn't sure and looked at the two in an attempt to make up his mind.. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jeff Thompson *Bank Clerk *Police Officers *Security Officers *Riders *Duo News Workers **Bob *Citizens Villains *Master Mind (First Appearance) **Malcolm Testa (Temporarily Mind Controlled) **Citizens (Temporarily Mind Controlled) Aliens Used *Rocks (First Re-Appearance) *Shock Speed (First Appearance) *Brainiac (First Re-Appearance) Trivia *This episode is dedicated to Sci100. Happy Birthday. *This episode was meant to feature The Extreme Bikers who were working for Master Mind, who at the time was going to called Brainiac, but it was revised. *The shadow walking past the chalk equations was going to be Brandon put the role was replaced by the thug delivering the parts. *Master Mind was meant to have goons/minions since he wasn't a physical type of villain however the roles were revised into using citizens as his minions so technically it was still added in. *Shock Speed makes his first debut. *Master Mind was meant to talk through the people he controlled and later on make them appear like him however it wasn't added in despite him making certain citizens like Malcolm and the Police Officer say what he wanted them to say. *Due to the fact that his brain was getting larger, Master Mind built the robotic suit to keep him standing up so the weight of his head wouldn't knock him over. *The Mechanics were actually going to take Master Mind away but, like the reasons Brandon brought up, he didn't because he would have obtained knowledge on The Mechanic systems and their equipment and then would have used that knowledge to break out. *Brandon arrived at the bank and left it in his sports car which wasn't shown on screen in this episode. *This is the first time that Brainiac removed the force field to his brain. *Brainiac unlocks a new ability which is to create a telepathic network. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 1